s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Rakal Volnar'lyk
Fullname: Rakal Volnar'lyk Race: Bothan Affiliation: Unknown Profession: 'Information Broker'''' '''Background: The Early Years: ''' Rakal Volnar’lyk was not born that name. Born under the name Norval Riivar’lyk, he was the only child of a high level member of the Bothan Spynet. His father, as such, ensured that he received every opportunity afforded to him possible. From attending the highest quality educational facilities, to being given the chance to learn about other races and cultures (both on and off Bothawui), Norval was looking forward to his bright future. When he came of age, he enrolled in the Bothan Intelligence Academy, somewhat at his father’s behest. It was not something he had given much thought to, but had never ruled it out either. During his studies before joining the Spynet, Norval spent much time studying investigation techniques, along with specialties in Communication and how to break code, as well as how to jam sensors. He picked up a few other skills that would later be useful to him. After graduating from the Academy, Norval was recruited by the Bothan Intelligence Agency – the Bothan Spynet. '''The Spynet & A New Identity: '''After his recruitment into the Spynet, Norval took on the identity of Rakal Volnar’lyk (and would go by Vorlnar). Records were altered by the Spynet and showed Rakal dying in a transport accident. After taking on the new identity, Volnar spent several years working as an analyst for the Spynet, gaining experience and contacts from Bothawui. This, as he would tell it, was not his favourite time in the Intelligence Agency. His father would eventually pull some strings to get Volnar some field experience. He found himself meeting with informants on Rim worlds, meeting in dank and dangerous places. After making more ‘shady’ contacts, the Spynet would soon seek our Volnar for a dangerous assignment. '''Deep Cover & The Black Sun: Shortly before the fall of Palpatine, Volnar was sent to Tatooine to meet with an informant regarding the Black Sun and their ranks. What he didn’t know was that the informant had arranged for him to be inducted into their ranks. Volnar’s ‘implanted’ background by the Bothan’s made it seem he was wanted by the Bothan’s for being a rogue agent, specializing in interrogation and charged with torture, along with working for hire. This back story made it easier for Volnar to infiltrate their ranks. The Black Sun had agents everywhere, and was able to confirm Volnar’s past. While he was inducted as a low level member, he had to prove himself. There are shady reports from this period in Volnar’s deep cover period – some rumour that he had tortured a number of prisoners the Black Sun had to gain their trust – but Bothan Intelligence has classified much of Volnar’s activities during this period. After gaining their trust, Volnar continued for two years with the Black Sun. During his time, he heard rumours of a high level Bothan leak in the Intelligence Agency. This is what he was looking for – a name. What he did not know, was that the leak had received information (inadvertently) that he was actually working with the Spynet. Volnar’s father had mentioned the deep cover to another high level member, who was the leak. This resulted in Volnar’s capture and subsequent torture. The Black Sun was merciless in their torture of Volnar. Even though he gave up no information, he paid dearly for crossing the Black Sun. As a result of the torture, Volnar lost his ability to smell or taste. Those who know him, even those in the Spynet confirm, indicate that Volnar never discussed in detail what happened during his torture. As soon as his father got word of the capture of Volnar, he knew who the leak was and had him arrested, and organized a well-planned extraction for Volnar from the Black Sun palace beneath Coruscant. A twelve man strike team extracted Volnar in the middle of the night by creating a distraction at the far end of the palace. Two Bothans died in the operation, but Volnar was returned to Bothawui for medical attention and debriefing. '''Recent History: '''After returning from his deep cover mission, Volnar was not the same person. After his debriefing, he was promoted to oversee criminal operations for the Spynet – something that the Agency felt was safer for the time being, as they felt he needed to heal and recoup from his long deep cover mission. However, over the next several years Volnar grew restless in the Agency, and eventually left without warning. He travelled throughout the Outer Rim Territories for some time, before setting down in Hutt space. On the Smuggler’s Moon of Nar Shaddaa,, Volnar became an information broker – trading information and doing covert operations for those who paid for it.